Eugene Fisher Bush
President Bush (full name: Eugene Fisher Bush), also known as President Pid'jin is the main protagonist of the animated television series, The Duck and the Booby. He is the incredibly patriotic President of the United States and is obsessed to money and power and is therefore selfish and greedy. He is the president of the United States of America, although he hands the job over to his best friend Rick Bernstein in the series finale. President Bush has also has been in every single American war since WW1, and due to these experiences President Bush often suffers from PTSD or paranoia, which is often the result of his villainy. He is aware of the Proxies' existence but allows them to kill as long as they pay him, in fact, President Bush is great friends with his employees and even considers them his "grandchildren". Despite his goofy behavior, he can occasionally show hints of brilliance. Despite being one of the main protagonists, Bush is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Personality As stated above, Bush is extremely stupid and paranoid, often being portrayed as just as dumb, if not moreso, than the comic's main protagonist, Jeff. He is prone to insane and paranoid rants, such as his firm belief that Russians are out to take over the USA and is convinced a worldwide Russian hacking will take place in the near future. One instance of Bush's stupidity was when he tried to stage a "Smoke-In" at city hall, completely unaware he as the power to legalize marijuana. After Mokey gets Bush all the drugs he asks for in order to stage one, he and his entire administration get so high off their own stash they completely forget about it. He also thought peacocks were ostriches and has been shown being needing to be talked through the simplest task, like how to open a book that teaches him how to count. Bush is also shown to be very forgetful. Whether it's when to fold the sheets, or to remember where the nuclear codes are, he will likely forget it. Possibly justified, as some episodes imply Bush suffers from Alzheimer's. He is also shown to be somewhat deaf, as Mokey had to scream at the top of their lungs for Bush to hear them. His occasional treatment of the American people leans towards believing that he's in the right by going to extremes. Bush is incredibly delusional, believing everything he does is what's best for those around him, and he seems to take offense even when Americans make legitimate criticisms about him or his ideas. He also genuinely believes Russia is out to get America, which explains why he thinks casually killing Russian people is no big deal. At his absolute worst, President Bush is an incredibly paranoid, homicidal, deluded, arrogant, and an abusive psychopath who brushes off any pain he inflicts on others as him "helping" them and is willing to lie, cheat, and steal to keep himself up. His go-to solution to pretty much any problem is to murder whoever caused. In fact, he needs a compelling reason not to have someone killed. One of the most horrific and evil acts Bush ever committed was in the episode "Native American Throwdown", where it's revealed he stole an ancient Indian heirloom right out of the owner's grave against the word of the Indian King, who Bush manipulated and "befriended" months prior. Afterward, Bush forces the Indian King to relinquish his fortune in return for the talisman. After the King complied and gave Bush all of his earnings and casinos, Bush outright lied and had his men throw the King in a mineshaft for the rest of his life so he wouldn't tell anyone of his deceit. Later, he tries to convince his daughter to keep the Indian King's possessions even though they are rightfully his. One episode also reveals that Bush is holding starved Russian children hostage in a mineshaft in case of a Russian attack (their dialogue indicates they've been down there so long they're afraid of the sun). Bush assures them that it's almost Christmas, where he will allow them to eat all the garbage that Americans throw away. However, when the children ask if they can meet his family, Bush scolds them, says "No Christmas!" and slams the door in their faces. In "Comrade", Bush stumbles upon a mutant child who has been experimented on by the Russian government in an isolated room of a warehouse, who hopes someone will rescue him from his torture. Instead of going out of his way to rescue the child, Bush flat-out ignores her pleas for help and leaves the child behind, leaving her cry softly in the dark. He is also shown to have anger problems; When it comes to money or disrespecting America in any way, he can get explosively angry. He doesn't care if anyone hurts or kills his employees and, but if he thinks someone is stealing his money, he will flip the world trying to kill them. President Bush can be be merciless and unfeeling towards the lower class, believing them to be worthless because they don't have money. He also doesn't truly care for the fellow rich that much either, being willing to leave them to death, as shown when he tries to persuade Ducky from giving the Indian King his possessions back rather than breaking the curse, as well as abusive to Ducky, and simply sees her as a tool, all merely to preserve his family name. He has also become an abusive and cruel boss, not caring about his employees or the American People and willing to do anything to get a buck, even poison them. In one instance, he decides to start charging Rick and the Secret Service for anything and everything they do that doesn't involve working, including breathing, talking, and even existing. Also, when President Bush saw Ducky making fun of Sally Williams, he merely approved of her bullying and egged her on. He is also willing to lie to anyone, including his own daughter, as long as it benefits him in the end. Despite his cruel and tyrannical personality, President Bush seems to have a soft spot for children at times, as he enjoys reading to children, giving them free candy and inspiring them to become successful grown-ups. However, this seems to be most indicative of his views of seeing immense value in convincing them via various means to view him as the "hero" of their country, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. Despite this, Bush does not have a problem with casually murdering children if it benefits him. Earlier in the episode "Comrade", Ducky and Bush break into a Russian sweatshop to find one of the workers, a child, telling them that he will inform his boss that they broke into the shop. Bush's immediate response to nonchalantly shoot the child in the head. Many episodes imply that Bush was traumatized and suffered from major PTSD after the many wars he battled in, to the point where playing violent video games can trigger war flashbacks. For instance, when Rick wakes him up from sleep, Bush screams and yells "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE BUNKERS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" This is likely the reason for his paranoia, maniacal outbursts, and borderline schizophrenic behavior. President Bush is also often presented as the classic misogynist, thinking he's superior in every way and that other women are unworthy of anything other than satisfying his and other men's whims and desires, and woe be it on them if they object. He frequently thinks nothing of women other than sex objects and gets into a huge argument when others point this out. President Bush is also shown to be incredibly patriotic, bordering on jingoism at times. He is deeply loyal to the United States, having fought in multiple wars and will become incredibly angry if someone disrespects the United States in anyway. He's also has beef anything he thinks is un-American, like being a Beatnik or people not born in (nor probably concerned with standing behind the politics of) America. As such, President Bush can also be incredibly racist. He firmly believes everyone from Iran, North Korea, Russia, China, and the middle East to be evil and it's implied he pays African-Americans and Mexicans more to attend his rallies. President Bush also has a ferocious hatred for Russians, believing all of them to be evil communists who want nothing more than to destroy America. He also has expressed some dislike for British people. He's also an elitist, as he tells a homeless man on the phone that his life doesn't matter if there is no money in their bank accounts. Bush can also be a hypocrite and ungrateful on some occasions. For example, in "Bigmouth Manor Mystery", his reaction to finding Grigori home was built by slaves, his reaction is to say "That's low, Bigmouth. Even for you". This is despite the fact that Grigori himself is also guilty of enslaving others to build him statues and an amusement park under the threat of carpet bombing them. He also demands respect from everyone, despite having to respect for others himself. In terms of his ungratefulness, a Russian diplomat once donated his kidney to save his life and yet he still thinks all Russians are evil. Obviously, this is played for comedy and it's meant to show that Bush is stupid and delusional rather than outright evil. In terms of common sense and logical thinking, Bush is an absolute moron. However, he still retains his knowledge of firearms and can plan some pretty good battle strategies (mainly of the "crazy enough to work" variety). In addition to this, President Bush's paranoia isn't always a bad thing. His suspicions are so wild and irrational that no normal person would have them, ranging from robot clones to world-wide Russian hackings. He's always suspicious of new arrivals and has occasionally accused his friends of being brainwashed or enemies in disguise when they disagree with him. And yet he's often right. Then again, sometimes he isn't. Bush is also capable of having hints of brilliance, but afterward is usually completely unaware of what he just said. Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Bush is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on incredibly rare occasions, and he is a family man above all else; he does care for his daughter Ducky, going to great lengths to protect her (even going as far to fight off Grigori's minions for her) and buying her all the expensive accessories she wants and generally spoiling. He also does respect and care for Rick Bernstein, who has a high degree of mutual respect in return. He also loves and respects his wife, which is notable given Bush's misogynistic opinions on women. Furthermore, he has a rather cheerful, grandfatherly disposition towards anyone, regardless of the morally questionable horrors he regularly commits. Despite his abusive treatment of Slenderman and his Proxies, he does care for, appreciate, and protect them, as they help keep his life from being boring and he considers them him "grandchildren". In Season Five, he is noticeably much more lazy and unwilling to work than previously portrayed, so much so that Jeff is disdained by him for being quite useless. Bush often tries to get out of working by claiming he is dying from "terminal lumbago", which everyone on the team knows is false. Despite this, he was still willing to fight when the time called for it. Still however, he also usually tries to raise morale for the team, especially when things are dire, showing that he still cares for the team. He's usually the one to initiate singing and drinking at the campfire, both by grabbing the banjo or asking Masky to play a song. By the time that Grigori begins to take control of the team, even Bush can't bring himself to cheer anyone up, although he was able to get half of the gang to throw one last drinking party. History Early Life Surprisingly given his wealth, President Bush was raised in poor conditions by his abusive and demeaning mom and dad, Margaret and "local nobody" Nathaniel Bush. Throughout his youth, Bush's mother was an alcoholic who beat him and his father was an emotionally abusive misogynist who constantly said Bush would never amount to anything. Bush's only friend growing up was Rick Bernstein, the son of a wealthy family who Bush's father worked for. During his preteen years, Bush's life changed when, following Arthur Pently's impeachment as President of the United States and disappearance from Washington, the government deemed Bush's father, as founder of Washington DC and therefore instating him as the new mayor of Washington, a man who believed himself to be a powerful wizard and thus able to turn his penis into gold. However, Bush took over the family fortune after both of his parents were killed in a smelting accident when his father actually tried to melt his penis into solid gold, attempting to prove he was a wizard. However, he realized he wanted to defend his country during World War 1, so he decided to run away with his father's last words haunting him, "A president never lies." He then joined the military where he earned the nickname Crazy Legs Bush. He fought in both World Wars, both of which he played a significant role in. Through he years in the military, he started as a weak push-over to a decorated army general. He single-handedly won the war for America in World War 1 and dropped the nuke on Hiroshima in World War 2. However, he was discharged from the military when he forgot to refill ammunition for the army, which cost them the Vietnam War. After the war and during the Cold War era, Bush was secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. However, his luck changed when he used his parent's wealth to run for president of the United States, with his childhood friend Rick Bernstein as his vice president. Using the incredibly high tension and paranoia during the Cold War, President Bush used their fear to his advantage, along with rigging the election by having his men change the voter ballots and assassinating his opponents, thus making him President of America. Over his tenure, he had 14 wives, only one of which he had children with. Over the course of his tenure, Bush committed numerous misdeeds and crimes under the protection of his wealth and political status, including betraying, robbing from and murdering the Indian King, enslaving the citizens of Detroit, robbing from the poor, paying pirates to steal valuable objects from other countries, and instigating wars between countries so he could sit back and enjoy the chaos. Bush then had his first child named Ducky, leaving Bush disappointed as he had wanted a boy rather than a girl. He eventually tried again and had a boy with his wife. Bush ignored Ducky throughout most of her childhood due to spending most of his time pampering his son into becoming the next president. However, President Bush's son was killed in Iraq at some point in time, causing Bush to realize how wrongly he had treated Ducky as he promised to treat her better, spoiling her rotten with money and giving her all she wanted, no matter how ludicrous. Sometime ago, President Bush befriended Grigori after accidentally stumbling upon the Under Realm while searching for oil. Shortly after meeting, the two had a private meeting in Proxy Mansion where President Bush agreed to protect Slenderman in his Proxies from imprisonment, allowing them to murder people as long as Slenderman writes Bush a check of 700,000$ every week. Since then, President Bush and the Proxies have become good friends, with Grigori frequently tagging along on their adventures and him even becoming a sort of surrogate grandfather to them. ''The Sheepish Sheep'' Bush was first mentioned in "Double Jeff", when his daughter Ducky appeared at the White House party. After Ducky bribes her way into getting the party crown, she invites every to a party on her parent's yacht. Bush debuts in "Proxyland Part 1" begins with Mokey taking Dug to go to the human world to meet him for the first time. After arriving to the White House, President Bush introduces himself, saying he is an old friend of Slenderman and the one who allows the Proxies to commit murder with no consequences. After touring the Proxies through the White House, Jeff follows Bush into the Oval Office. Jeff asks Bush if being the president really gives him that much power, to which Bush says yes and shows Jeff to many illegal activities he has gotten away with due to his status as president. Due to this, Jeff becomes obsessed with power, believing those who have it can do whatever they want. While hanging out with Bush in his office, Jeff tricks Bush into going into the basement with him, claiming that a gang of Russians (which Bush hates) are hiding in there. As Bush searches, Jeff takes his presidential pin and kicks Bush down the stairs and slams the door shut. This allows Jeff to usurp Bush as president of the United States and terraform the United States into a totalitarian regimen. Bush is seen during the end credits scene, injured from his fall down the stairs. He tries to call Rick Bernstein to help him but his phone has no signal. Desperate, Bush prays for someone to answer his cries for help. On cue, he gets a call from someone and excitedly answers, only to see it is a Russian diplomat. Bush simply closes the call and says "Nope." In "Proxyland Part 3", President Bush has Mokey put on a spinning wheel to be tortured. He also has his men kidnap all the sheeps and bring them to the White House, and revealing his true plan to storm Canada with an army of brainwashed sheeps in an attempt to become president. Mokey tells Dug he wanted her to be the first to witness as his plan is put into action. As Mokey monologues about his plans, BEN and the resistance drive through the White House walls. A huge fight with Mokey and Bush ensue. Mokey tries to launch the nuke, but the Americans dog-pile on him and serve him up a beating for his tyranny. Enderman then appears in a giant mechanical robot and tries to crush the resisting forces, but Dug easily subdues him. Bush yells at Eyeless Jack to launch the nuke, but Eyeless Jack says he has had enough with Bush and throws the remote on the ground, crushing it. The fight ultimately ends with Mokey's forces being subdued and President Bush remaining in control of the country. Jeff angrily accepts defeat and returns to the Under Realm, stating that he didn't even want to rule it. In "Presidents Day", Bush celebrates Presidents Day with Ducky, his daughter, and his unnamed wife. They pose together for a family photo after the opening ceremony, and later Bush is seen excitedly riding a roller coaster. After getting off, he laughs at an insult Ducky makes to Sally before going home. In "The Rises of the Machines", The Proxies reveal they had enlisted the help of Enderman and President Bush, along with the US military, to take down Mancala. Enderman uses a remote to immobilize Mancala as Bush's military destroy the earthquake machine as the the Proxies rescue BEN. Mancala arose from the remains of his base and saw his machine had been destroyed, which enrage him. President Bush saw Mancala was still standing and ordered his men to fire at him. Mancala then activated his "war mode" and fired several laser beams at Bush's army, shredding the tanks to pieces and even vaporizing several soldiers out of existence. Enderman tries to take control of Mancala using the remote control, but Mancala punches Enderman away and takes the remote. Bush freaks out and orders a retreat, with Mancala following him, destroying several tanks and helicopters. BEN then says that as long as Mancala is in the Under Realm, they have a chance to defeat him. As he says this, Bush foolishly leads Mancala to the Human World in Washington, in which Mancala stops pursuing Bush and began targeting the civilians in the city. While Mancala massacred anything in his path, Bush then ordered battleships to be deployed to fire at Mancala, which distracts him. Enderman makes his way to the White House and reveals the only available option to the army was to fire a nuclear missile at Mancala. The Proxies offer to distract Mancala and bring him into the missile's blast radius. However, to do this, Bush would have to send the nuclear missile to Washington, DC, which could potentially destroy the entire city if it misses Mancala. Enderman says it's a risk they have to take because if they don't fire the missile, Mancala will eradicate all life on Earth and planets beyond. Bush reluctantly orders the missile strike. Luckily, Mokey freed the brainwashed sheeps, and became able to use Enderman's remote to activate Mancala's rockets and steer him into the missile. In "Masky's Kick-Ass Birthday", Bush was not seen, but is mentioned when Jeff hides Eyeless Jack into President Bush's bomb shelter filled with food and water so he could replace him at Masky's birthday party, which he was not invited to. In "Golf War", Bush and his wife are seen at Putt Hutt with Ducky, and they stand by as she insults the Proxies. They later bring Ducky back to the mini golf course for her competition against Mokey. Ducky asks her father if he plans to watch the competition, but Bush says he has parties to go to, afterward pressuring Ducky to win. In the episode "Comrade", Ducky is with a group of friends until they see a man called Brad, who Ducky has a crush on. After encouragement from her friends, she goes to ask him out. The moment is interrupted by President Bush, who tells everyone to "fuck off" and asks Ducky to go with him on what he promises to be a quick twenty-minute adventure in the Caribbeans. During the flight there on Bush's private jet, Bush reveals that they aren't going to the Caribbeans, but are going to assassinate a corrupt Russian official. Not only that, but Bush has made some enemies from Belarus, who come for revenge by attacking the plane. President Bush easily fends off the Russian attackers using guns and knives as Ducky tries to put her seatbelt on as the plane barrels out of control. President Bush plants a stick bomb on one attacker's corpse, who he then throws at a group of armed terrorists. Bush then swoops Ducky up and flips out of the plane as he detonates the bomb and blows up the plane. Luckily, Bush came prepared and deploys a parachute, and the two safely land in the middle of Nadym, Russia. On ground, Ducky scolds her father for lying to her, but Bush retorts by saying if they don't take down the official, he will lead a world-wide hacking that will destroy America. In order to get past the Russians, President Bush puts on a thick (and bad) Russian accent and acts as a Russian guy under the name of Aleksi Petrov. His plan goes rather well and Bush manages to walk up to the man he seeks to kill, Grigori. Just as Bush was about to kill him with a poison hidden in his hand, Bush suddenly got into an argument with one of his henchmen over whether hotdogs were better than bratwursts, blowing his and Ducky's cover int he process. Bush yells at Ducky to run and kills two of Grigori's guards and then engages Grigori himself in a firefight. Bush manages to shoot Grigori's left ear off as he runs and orders his men to kill them both. Bush and Ducky both make a break for it as the guards close in on them, firing multiple assault rifles at once. President Bush slows them down by blowing the sides off buildings with a rocket launcher, causing debris to block their path. Bush and Ducky finally find a worn down car but Bush has to hotwire it to get it to turn on. As the guards begin to shoot at them, Bush hands Ducky a rifle and demand that she shoot back at them, telling her that they are robots. When Ducky shoots one of them, however, he finds that they are not robots but ordinary humans. Bush explains that he was using a metaphor: they are Russians and he does not respect them. Ducky closes her eyes and fires at them all, killing several in the process and sending the others for over. Finishing hotwiring, Bush and Ducky speed off and a chase ensues on the freeway. Despite Ducky having no driving expreirence (she's had a butler drive her her whole life), Bush gives her the wheel and climbs out of the window and on top of the car, firing missiles at the persuing vehicles, killing many bystanders in the process and nearly destroying the freeway behind them. When he runs out of ammo, Bush simply jumps through a perusing van's window and fights them inside of it. Bush proceeds to beat up and kill of all the thugs in the van, causing an accident that kills other villains. The vans all come crashing to the end of the bridge, where one thug's head is sliced off with a chain, and another one gets gorily splattered against a sign on the highway. Bush then leaps back into the car Ducky was driving, saying they should be safe, until a helicopter with a minigun follows them. Bush then grabs Ducky and leaps from the car and into a factory, where the Yakuza (enlisted by Grigori) finds them. Despite outnumbering him and having swords, knives, and guns, President Bush effortlessly defeats the Yakuza thugs and carrys on with Ducky. However, Grigori appeared from nowhere and attacked Bush, who pushed Ducky away to keep her safe. Surprisingly, Grigori can fight just as good as Bush can and hold his own against him. At one point, Bush managed to shoot Grigori's calf, but quickly found himself being overpowered by the Russian gang leader, who drew a knife and prepared to kill him while Bush was pinned down and defenseless. Moments before Grigori could execute Bush however, he was saved when Grigori was also attacked Ducky. Grigori attempted to kill Ducky with his knife until Bush kicked Grigori to the ground. The pair then wrestled with Bush losing the fight again and was pinned to the ground and called a fool by Grigori. After a lengthy battle, Grigori's men surrounded Bush, all with assault weapons. Bush prepared to battle them as well, until they grabbed Ducky and threatened to kill her. In response to this, Bush reluctantly dropped his guns, and was taken by Grigori's men. Bush and Ducky are now imprisoned in a private facility owned by Grigori and his men based in the snowy mountains of Gora Uilpata. After informing Bush and Ducky that they will be stuck inside for a long time, Grigori leaves to start his plan. As he leaves, Bush is determined to escape the complex. Bush then tells Ducky to boost him up to the hatch above, and she does. After Bush manages to get up through some struggle, he uses a rock to smash his handcuffs. Bush then lowers the ladder and Ducky climbs up into the shaft with him. They continue together through the shaft and find two guards are preventing their path to escape. Bush merely takes them out using poison darts he stored up his anus. At the end of a hallway, they reach a door to the security office. The button to open the door is on the other side. Ducky suggests that President Bush should try to get to a hatch so he can enter the room and open the door. Bush acknowledges Ducky's plan as a good one and Judo throws her up, and she successfully reaches the room and opens the door, but in the process also opens the doors of all the cells, starting a massive outbreak. In the chaos, President Bush and Ducky flee to the storage room to retrieve Bush's weapons that were taken upon incarceration. After fighting to get his weapons, Bush retrieves them and blows his way throughout the prison and to the yard, which is in complete chaos due to the escaping prisoners. Just then, Grigori catches Ducky and threatens to kill her if Bush does not surrender. However, Bush nods to Ducky and makes a silly face at Grigori, which confuses him. In his confusion, Ducky elbows Grigori in the crotch and escapes as Bush shoots Grigori in the neck, injuring him and sending him to the ground. Wanting to keep Ducky from danger, Bush spots Grigori's speedboat The Motherland, but Grigori attacks Bush and pins him down. Ducky manages to ride off, and soon returns with rocket launcher that was stored on the boat, using it to shoots Grigori several meters away and blowing him up in the process. Bush smiles at Ducky and says "That's my girl." Bush then boards the speedboat and the two of them speed away into the sunset, with Bush promising to take Ducky on a Caribbean vacation. Powers and Abilities Quotes Gallery Rick-and-bush.png|Rick Bernstein and President Bush. 1130001.png C1-sAo0XgAQAE2x (1).jpg Images.jpg|Bush and Rick parodying Breaking Bad. Pulp-Pidjin.jpeg|Bush and Rick parodying Pulp Fiction. bush1920x1200.jpg Trivia *Bush was born on December 25th, 1902. *Sometime before the series began, President Bush had a son whom he groomed to be the next president. However, he was killed in Iraq after being sent into military service. *He has had over 13 wives. *Bush is the only member of the New Elite who is a parent. *Contrary to his presidential name, he is a duck, not a pigeon. *Bush's favorite movie is Thank You for Smoking. *He is based off Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants. *Bush has a watch on his wrist that has a button that detonates all of America's nuclear missiles. *Bush plans on turning the Big Mansion into a botanical garden should Mokey die or sell the mansion. *He thinks poor/homeless people's lives have no meaning. *Certain episodes imply President Bush is not really stupid, but a sociopath who does stupid things on purpose just because he knows his low intelligence (or facade of it) and high political status will keep him from punishment. However, it's likely that any implications are just Bush's tendency to say outlandish things. *President Bush owns over 800,000 types of guns and also own approximately 500 tanks. *Bush represents the deadly sin of Greed. *It's strongly suggested that Bush is a serial killer. He flatly admits to poisoning other electoral opponents to eliminate the competition; it's strongly suggested that his gardener "got sick" and "fell" off a cliff, that his former vice president "met the shallow end of a shovel at the deep end of a grave" and died recently, and that his 13th accountant choked to death on her own hand, with the strong implication that Bush killed all three. *Despite being a villain, Bush is not completely evil as he seemed to be concerned about Ducky's safety. Also, despite being the antagonist, most of the other antagonists of the film are completely antagonistic and were never concerned about anyone's safety at all unlike Bush, even if a few of them are secondary antagonists. *His parenting style contrasts greatly with Guiterrez. Both of them had two children, one of whom they treated much better over the other one. However, while Bush grew to love all of his children, Zalgo never learned to love and continued depriving all of children of love and affection. *Bush repeatedly claims that he refuses to believe in magic, even when faced with Ducky. *President Bush owns over 800,000 types of guns and also own approximately 500 tanks. *President Bush's sense of smell is so powerful he can tell whenever his drink has been drugged and can track someone solely based on their hair shampoo. *President Bush has a once removed cousin named Jeb. *President Bush claims that he has never touched a book in his life under the belief that reading "pollutes the mind". *Bush has a clear dislike of British people, complaining about how they have "silly voices" and that they're "stuffed-shirted windbags" including telling Duck a bedtime story about a time that he beat up several British men in a bar. *A running gag in Season 5 is that Bush says that he is ill and dying from ”terminal lumbago”. Lumbago is lower back pain, and is categorically not a life-threatening illness. He frequently uses this as an excuse not to work. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:One-Man Army Category:Con Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Child Abusers Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists